


Ticket for my destination

by monanotlisa



Category: Fringe
Genre: Amberverse, Angst, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A five-set of drabbles featuring Lincoln and Peter through these last episodes. Gen if you squint; pre-slash if you squint a little less hard.</p><p>Basically, view it like the show itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the Amberverse up to & including 4x10 "Forced Perspective".

"Rise and shine, Lincoln."

When the door opens, Peter's voice comes through loud and clear and keeps Lincoln from having to _psycho-analyse for his life_ the hulk in uniform unlocking his cuffs. Peter himself follows, eyeing Lincoln.

Lincoln eyes him back. "Shining in the darkness of a maintenance closet and rising while cuffed to pipes in a half-crouch. That'd be a good trick. You should try it sometime."

Peter's amusement sharpens. "The latter part? Been there, done that." If smirks could be tossed over shoulders, that'd be what Peter's just done.

Lincoln rubs his reddened wrists, and doesn't doubt him.


	2. Chapter 2

It's two days after Emily Mallum's death. One day after Lincoln offered hot tea and sympathy to find Olivia planning to spend some time in Upstate New York with Nina.

Broyles steps up to Lincoln's desk: purposeful and precise like his words. "Agent Lee, are you still looking for a place in Boston?"

He is, theoretically. When he's not spending his time at work or with the huddle of sleepless souls populating all-night diners in a one-mile radius. "You have a suggestion, sir?"

Broyles nods. "I've just talked to both Dr. Bishop and his son. You could say so."


	3. Chapter 3

Life doesn't get easier for Lincoln. It gets more comfortable (" _La casa de mi padre es su casa." -- "Gracias?"_ ).

Lincoln doesn't forget his mission of watching Peter, but that's easy; Peter makes it so...except when turning to his own mission. The man's focus on these sketches is all-encompassing. Is Peter losing or finding himself in them?

One night Lincoln asks Peter if he plans to sleep at some point. Peter stills. "The sooner Walter and I solve this, the sooner I can leave."

Lincoln shouldn't feel faintly hurt. "You say it as if this world were hell."

"I'm thinking purgatory."


	4. Chapter 4

Lincoln doesn't truly know Peter Bishop. He is intimately acquainted with losing the people he loved, though.

Peter's outbreak on the Other Side has made an impression on Lincoln (not through what Peter said; seems to Lincoln that it's the other way 'round: said universe lost Peter). Peter let him, for the first time, see how unmoored he is, confidence and amiability wearing thin and thinner.

So Lincoln provides freshly-ground coffee for Peter and excuses for the Fringe team, tip-toeing that fine line between personal and professional. He feels he has to invest in these people. But then, _he_ can.


	5. Chapter 5

Walter's gaze lingers when Peter is turned away from him, scribbling equation after equation onto their hopelessly smudged board. Astrid smoothly integrates everything he says (and is). Olivia is thawing to him, glacially slow but just as steadily, as strongly.

Lincoln can clearly see the threads connecting them. Peter could too, if only he wanted to believe they were not simulacra of friends and family.

But this also means there's one slot in Peter's heart that has not been previously filled. Lincoln isn't great at providing comfort, and Peter is worse at receiving it.

And yet, they both somehow manage.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Symphony that's You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/334224) by [monanotlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa)




End file.
